The Princess and the Snatcher
by ChaoticLogic
Summary: When Pearl discovers that daddy dearest is none other than Voldemort himself she is all of a sudden Daddy's little princess. Scaboir, who fell in love with her years ago, is fighting for her affections and Daddy's approval... Will he survive? Scaboir X Oc
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess and the Snatcher**

_**Hello fellow Scaboir lovers! I hope that you enjoy my attempt at something a little different. I hope that you appreciate the effort!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money off of this. **_

**Chapter One: Identity Crisis. **

I roll my eyes as I walk through the forest, my black oxford heels sinking slightly into the soil making me stumble occasionally. With an annoyed grunt I pull my stuck heel out of the damp earth for the twentieth time in the past fifteen minutes.

"Oi! Keep up!" Yells the voice of the snatcher behind me jabbing their wand into my back... Stupid man…

"Ruin my dress… and I'll kill you…" I mutter icily.

"Like to see you try," he scoffs in his stupid voice.

My black ballet inspired dress falls just below my knees. The lace bodice laces up the front in deep maroon ribbon ending in a bow at the top. I finger the long necklace dangling just below my bust, the owl pendant glints in the light dim light of the moon as it shines through the leaves. I curse softly as my lacy tights catch on a nearby shrub, and I groan as a hole is made bigger by the snare. I'm grateful for the black leather jacket; otherwise I would be freezing in the chilly late summer night. It isn't long before I find myself in a camp. They throw me in a tent where there are several other shivering half-bloods and muggle borns. I don't particularly care for this war. I was wandering the town, minding my own business, heading back home from my clothing store when I was suddenly being interrogated by some brash dirty man, otherwise known as a snatcher, and now here I am spending the night in a dress in a tent with a bunch of sex deprived men outside. I'm daring some half-wit to try anything funny with me… I'll kick their ass.

The other prisoners in the tent send me nervous glances, not that I wouldn't expect them too. I've been informed by several people that I intimidate people. I have no idea how or why, but then again I don't really care since it works to my advantage most of the time. I eventually fall into a fitful sleep and wake up early the next morning cranky and annoyed. It isn't long before dumbass is in the tent grabbing me up by my arm and dragging me out into the morning sun.

"You ready to tell your blood status now?" the idiot snarls.

I glare at him, "I told you… I don't know."

"Yer lien!" he yells, "Now you better tell me the truth or I'll hex ya!"

"I'm not lying you idiot, I don't know who my father is, therefore, I don't know my blood status."

"So what? Yer mum was a whore?"

Before I even knew what I was doing, I haul off and punch him square in the nose. I hear a sickening crack and blood pours from his nose. I smirk in satisfaction before some random thug runs up and punches me full force in the stomach making me double over in pain and clutch my stomach. The man wipes his nose and turns toward me with his want raised and then I hear, "Crucio!"

I collapse to the ground screaming in pain at the unexpected agony that races through my body. I writhe on the ground feeling the dirt and leaves beneath me as I grind my back into the ground praying for the pain to subside, hopeing that someone would make it stop. I JUST WANT IT TO STOP!

And after what feels like eternity it does…

I lie on the ground catching my breath and feeling the waves of relief wash over my seared body.

"Take the little bitch to the Ministry and tell them she's a mudblood, but have some fun with her first," he all but spits as the men around me laugh and someone pulls me up by my hair. I feel someone begin to lift my dress up and I scream and kick out and throw my elbow around and my head back hoping to catch someone off guard. I'm not going to submit, if they want to rape me they are going to have to fight me every moment of the way. I feel two more men on either side of me attempting to catch my arms.

"What's going on here!" Yells a voice from across the camp; I hear the sound of heavy boots as they crunch the foliage beneath them.

"Just havin some fun with 'er, boss, some bloody mudblood."

"Well that's all well and good… except she isn't a mudblood," the voice all by spits.

My head snaps up as I recognize it, I think really hard for a moment as I try to place it.

"Let her go!" he yells again.

They let go and I drop in a rumpled heap on the ground and look up to see…

"Scabior?"

"Hello love… Been a long time ain't it?"

I get to my feet immediately eyes blazing, "These half-wits took me here to this confounded camp last night! Made me sleep on the floor! With no blanket! Used the crucio curse on me! Tried to rape me! Got my dress dirty AND I picked my tights!"

"I apologize, love," he says as he takes a smooth step toward me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"They shouldn't have treated you like that," He all but coos at me.

I cross my arms indignantly and put my nose in the air as I'm lead to the fire, "we just need to know your blood status is all love, and then you will be free to go."

"I don't know. That's what I told that idiot over there, but he didn't believe me!"

"All right love… Calm down… We'll figure this all out." He says soothingly as he sits me down on a log, he then kneels in front of me and takes my hands in his own before he reaches up and tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear. He lets his fingers run down my face as he mutters, "still as beautiful as I remember…"

I roll my eyes, "I want to leave Scabior. Now."

"I can't let you do that love… I have to take you to the Ministry," He says with genuine sadness in eyes and voice.

"Why?" I snap, "You already know I'm at least half-blood. You know who my mother was."

"I still have to love, I'm sorry."

"Let's get it over with then."

"Now?" He questions looking alarmed.

"Well yes, I have quite a bit to do and the faster we get this taken care of the faster I can get back to work."

He only nods as he stands up and takes my hand. With a 'pop' we are standing in the hallway of the Ministry as Scabior leads me down the hallway he begins to ask me questions about how my life has been over the past few years. Scabior and I knew each other at Hogwarts, we had both been Slytherins, and he is just a few years older than me. You could almost call of friends. We had hung out with one another when we were in school, but after Scaboir graduated and then got put in Azakaban, we lost touch. We approach an office with the name "Umbridge" on the name plate. I roll my eyes as I realize who I am going to see.

Scabior knocks on the door after a moment we are granted entrance into the gaudy pink office.

"What do you want Scabior?" She questions in her overly happy annoyed tone.

"This here is Pearl Higgins, she doesn't know her blood status, but she's at least half-blood."

Umbridge's eyebrow shoots up, "I see…" she mutters before she pops up from her chair and walks briskly from around the desk and stands in front of me.

"Come with me," she says before she grabs my arm and apparates without so much as an explanation to either me or Scabior who is left standing, no doubt very confused, in the office.

We arrive in front of a large ominous looking mansion with black shutters and a blood red door. Umbridge raps importantly on the door. After a moment it's opened by a Deatheater. I furrow my browns wondering what on earth could be going on.

I raise my eyebrow in question but I'm simply dragged inside, through several long dark hallways until I'm standing in a large library of sorts with a large sleek black desk in front of me and a large black leather chair. Sitting in this chair is none other than Voldemort himself looking as odd and menacing as usual.

"You are unaware of your statusss?" he practically hisses.

"Yes."

"Nagini," is the only thing he says.

I watch as a large python slithers out from a basket in the shadows near the fire, the only source of light in the room. I watch almost bored as the snake slithers up to me. Now I'm aware that most girls would be freaking out by now, and to tell you the truth, being in the same room with the big baddie himself is incredibly unsettling, but I'm not really scared of snakes. I've always had a way with them. So as the snake slithers toward me flicking its tongue out to taste the air every once in a whileI simply bend down and extend my arm out to it.

"_I hope you aren't planning on biting me,"_ I say to her as she wraps herself around my arm.

She lifts her head up until she is eye level with me as I stand, she flicks her tongue out and says, "_You smell like Master." _

"I've finally found you," I hear Voldemort mutter as he stands looking somewhat astonished.

I turn my head towards him uncertainly I say, "I was unaware you were looking for me… I'm not very important…"

"You're quite important… I've been looking for my daughter for quite some time now… And you're her…"

My eyes widen and I….

_**Well what do you think? I hope you guys like this! I really wanted to try something different! So review and let me know if you think I should continue!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Princess and the Snatcher Chapter 2: Only girl in the World**

**Thank you kindly for your reviews my lovely readers! And I hope that you enjoy more Scaboir goodness! Oh and tell your friends about this please! **

**Dis: I don't own Harry Potter! I'd like to own Fred and Scaboir though….**

Word travels fast…

Within two weeks the entire wizarding world is aware that Voldemort has a daughter. Within that two weeks I'm also, almost forced,to move into the mansion with daddy dearest. Several papers and magazines have called begging for interviews and the like. They are all curious… because nobody knows who I am…

I wonder, however, why he seems so keen on keeping me around now. According to my mother, he left her not too long after I was born to pursue his dream. He's trying to make up for it though. He is determined for me to have every minute thing that I may want. I have an entire wing to myself a walk in closet that would make even the most famous of celebrities gasp in awe and anything else that I could ever want. He's trying to buy me and although it won't work, I'm not going to complain about it.

It doesn't take long for Voldemort to find out what happened to me before I was brought to him. Let's just say that he isn't very happy about the treatment I received at the hands of the Snatchers.

I'm annoyed as I walk down the hallway and toward the back office of "that-man-who-claims-to-be-my-father." I'm not quite sure what to do about the sight that beholds me when I get in there. There lying on floor is the group of Snatches that had taken me prisoner.

"Scabior!" I yell out as I run up to his huddled form on the floor.

"Are you alright?" I questions gently as I pull his head into my lap and begin to stoke his hair back from his face where there are several bruises and a cuts on his face, blood runs into his eye from a cut on his forehead and his lip is cracked and split, no doubt from screaming.

"You show mercy to the man that tried to rape you?" Voldemort asks in astonishment.

"No, I show mercy to my friend who _saved_ me from those low lives! If Scaboir hadn't come when he did then I would have been raped and then sentenced to death at the Ministry!" I yell as I point to the men behind me.

"This is the man that brought you to me?"

"Yes!"

He snaps his fingers and all of a sudden several Deatheaters come into the room.

"Take him to a bedroom and call a healer."

I make to follow him.

"Wait Pearl… I was wondering if you wished to see the death of your captors," he hisses with hope.

The eyes of the men widen as their fate is known to them.

"I would rather not… I want to make sure that Scaboir is okay. Do with them what you will," I say airily as I turn and make my out of the study.

"Please…" whispers the idiot who captured and mistreated me first, "Have mercy mistress…"

I turn and smile mockingly at him, "And why should I help you? You're nothing more than a power hungry fool who has lost what little purpose he had in life. Just think… if you hadn't been such a cruel person… you may have been spared. But asking me for mercy knowing your intention for me… That's hilarious…"

I then turn on my heel and leave, the solid tap of my shoes are the only sound in the room as I leave the men in stunned silence.

As the solid oak door glides shut the sickening sound of screaming is heard through the door and it bounces off the walls following me as I make my way toward the room where Scaboir is. I've never considered myself a cruel person, but I admit the sound of their screams evokes the tiniest of smiles to appear on my face.

I walk into the room and over to the bed where a woman is pouring a deep green concoction down Scaboir's throat. I sit on the edge of the bed and wait patiently for him to get done swallowing the liquid before he turns to look at me.

"I guess I owe you a thank you for savin' me life ehh?"

"Why don't we just call it even?" I say with a gentle smile.

"Fair enough…" he wheezes, "By the way… has anyone ever told you how breath taking you are when you smile love?"

"I tell you what," I roll my eyes and mutter as I pull his slightly blood matted hair out of his face, "Why don't you get a shower, get some rest and meet me later so we can talk. Sound good?"

He just nods and falls into an uneven sleep.

Hopefully he will take a shower later…

I get up and leave the room after I'm sure that he's asleep fully and make my way out onto the veranda. A rolling backdrop of hills greets my eyes as I gaze out over the gardens that surround the mansion. I walk over to a table set for two, a moment later Voldemort comes out of the French style doors and sits opposite me.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" He questions as if he didn't just kill a room full men.

"It's beautiful here and everyone has been very… respectful."

No one even looks me in the eyes these days. I can't blame them… I'm the daughter of Voldemort who is the most powerful dark wizard of all; they think that pissing me off will be their death. Who knows… it might be, knowing Voldemort….

"Excellent," he says as he sets down the cup of tea. I've found that perhaps the oddest thing about living here is that Voldemort can be… normal…

You would think it odd too if you saw the embodiment of pure evil drinking Earl Gray tea in the morning and apparently he prefers chamomile at night; a similarity that shocked me when I discovered it.

"I have something for you," he says as he waves his wand and a glass terrarium appears. Inside is a relatively small snake, lime green with black markings and hypnotic black and yellow eyes.

"It's a Boomslang…" I say cautiously admiring the creature before me, "Male… and perhaps a couple of months old."

"Very good, but I would only expect excellence from my daughter."

I nod still entranced by the snake before me. He is watching me with dark eyes as I approach him.

"_Would you like to come out?" _I question softly.

The snake nods its head yes and reaches up as far as it can. Carefully I lower my arm into the terrarium and allow the snake to wrap itself around my arm slithering until it reaches my shoulder and curls itself loosely around my neck where it dangles contently.

I hear a whispered hiss of '_you're warm…' _as he buries his head in my hair.

"What are you going to name him?"

I think for a moment, amused about how normal this almost is except in most families your father isn't the ruler of the world and he didn't just give you one of the most deadly snakes in the world as a present.

"Mehen…"

"What does it mean?" He questions almost as if he already knows but wants to make sure I do as well.

"Mehen is the Egyptian snake god known as being a guardian to Ra. I figured it fit…"

He only nods and the two of us go back to the awkward silence that seems to be so common between us.

It's almost dinner time when Scaboir comes into my room where I am sitting with my new pet curled around my shoulders as I read. I hear his heavy boots falter just a few feet from me.

"Love…what's around your neck?"

"A snake…"

"I can see that… you know if you don't want me to bite your neck all you have to do is say so…"

I smirk and shake my head as I lower my book.

"He's a gift from father…"

"You mean the Dark Lord gave you a snake as a present?"

"Well… we are both Parselmouths, it seems only fitting."

"So you can talk to snakes? What else can that mouth of yours do?" He questions with a lazy suggestive grin.

I give him a dark smile, "Wouldn't you like to know…"

He just chuckles and continues to stand there awkwardly.

"He won't bite you…"

"Really?" he asks in disbelief.

"Really… he's actually rather shy…" I say as I indicate that his head is firmly positioned in my hair, his new favorite place apparently.

Hesitantly Scaboir sits down but keeps his distance from me.

"So… how are you liking your new life?" Scaboir questions as he looks around the large sitting room decorated elaborately.

"Its fine I guess… I wish I could live in my own apartment, but they think that would be dangerous. They think the Order would come find me and kill me."

"They would an' I won't have you dyin' love…"

"So do you still intend to be a snatcher?"

"Of course! I just need a new team is all…"

"I'm sure something can be arranged."

He sends me a lopsided grin, "I'm sure it can…"

I roll my eyes for what seems to be the hundredth time today, "You haven't changed a bit Scaboir…"

"Wha' do you mean by that?"

"You are still a flirt… a horrible one at that!"

He grins, "Nothing wrong with makin' a girl feel special… especially when she usually repays me for it later…"

"Ugh! You're a pig!" I say as I laugh and lightly hit his arm, he just smiles deviously at me.

"Come on now love… you know you've wondered what's it's like to have me all to yourself…"

"That's just it Scaboir… no one ever has you all to their selves… and I make it a point not to lie to myself," I say airily.

"Not even for a night?"

"I'm going to make a suggestion…"

"What would that be love?" He grins as he moves closer to me.

"Don't fuck the Dark Lords daughter… over," I say then wink and laugh as his jaw drops open.

"You know we wouldn't be friends now if I had given into you all those years ago. I would hate you."

"Now hold on a second! How do you know you would hate me?" He asks incredulously.

"Because I'm a one man kind of girl and you an every girl kind of man… You would have fucked me and been done with it. So it's best we didn't because now we can say that we are friends and there are no negative feelings between us."

"Well, how do you know I would have left?" Scaboir questions looking offended.

I turn taken aback by him, "Because sex doesn't mean anything to you, it never has… If I recall you had had half of the Slytherin house, three fourths of the Ravenclaw, a fourth of the Hufflepuff and even a few Griffindor! Don't give me any illusions that _I_ would have been different from the, no doubt, hundreds that you've shagged since then!"

"I think I better go now darling… I've got to report to Umbridge about a new team… See you around…" he says with anger in his voice.

I didn't watch him go, I couldn't. I knew that once upon a time he made me feel like the only girl in the world, but watching him make every other girl feel like that kind of takes away how special it is. Then I realized that he didn't think of me any different than all the others and it would be best not to give into temptation.

"I see that my daughter has enough common sense to not associate with the lower born full bloods. I admit when you told me he was your friend I was concerned…" I look up and standing in the doorway is Voldemort.

"That was a long time ago…"

"I see… There have never been any…relations between the two of you then?"

"If you're asking if I've fucked him then the answer is no. I don't believe in spreading my legs for every male that smiles at me."

"Good… that will make finding you a good suitor much easier… There are several men coming over for dinner tomorrow night, many have sons your age. I have asked them to bring them so that you can meet your peers and perhaps pick one to your liking."

So there is a pool that I can pick a husband from…

Perhaps thinking that the only reason that Daddy Dearest is being so nice to me is because he wants to 'reconnect' with his daughter is rubbish after all. Good thing too… I would rather him have a motive… A man with a motive I can deal with…

"That sounds fine…"

**Thank you all for reading! Now Review and you'll get more sooner! Also… does anyone know any good Fred/oc stories where the oc isn't their best friend since the beginning? And I would rather he not die… Just wondering… Thanks **_**now**_** Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the long wait my dears! But classes are almost out so I'm going to start updating quite a bit! I appreciate all of the reviews for the last chapter! They really blew me away so I hope to hear more from you all and more this time around! Let me know what you think!**_

**The Princess and the Snatcher Chapter 3: Dinner for Dimwits**

The awkward silence is only filled with the scraping of the dinnerware against the porcelain plates. The pure white face that had once gleamed up so pristinely is now covered with roast beef, various vegetables, rolls and gravy. I stare down into my plate avoiding eye contact with every male in the room; the ever so slightly revealing dress I was forced into is, quite frankly, screaming my father's intentions to the room.

I'm being sold…

Put up for auction…

I'm no more to these men than the chattel that defaces the gleaming white plate beneath it.

How I loathe these men… and their need for power…

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly as I try to gather my nerves. I sneak a glance up and several of the men are leering at me. I give a faint scoff and look away.

This action does not go unnoticed by daddy dearest either…

"Something wrong Pearl?" The raspy voice of my father breaks my mental objections.

The heads of the entire table shoot my way and I suppress an eye roll.

"Perhaps the lady would enjoy a walk to clear her head?" questions a handsome man about my age with dark hair and deep hazel eyes. The kind of man most women would fall for with his charms and good looks. Plus I believe that his father is a favorite of my father's.

"I believe that would be a good idea… Pearl?" You see at this point it may look as if he is asking for my permission and only agrees for my well fair, but really… it's not… he's demanding it… with his eyes… Thank God I have my mother's eyes…

"Sure…" I mutter with a tight lipped smile, "Just save me some dessert!" I add on with false chipperness.

"Of course and thank you Richard for looking after the well-being of my daughter."

"It is nothing at all, my lord," he says with a bow.

I roll my eyes as I turn to leave, and act as if I didn't just see the look exchanged between the three men as if I can't see three feet in front of my face. Why are men so stupid?

"It's a lovely evening… but not near as lovely as you…" Richard whispers in my ear.

"Hmm…" I hum to appease him, but really the only thing I've been truly able to think about lately is Scabior and how hurt and angry he seemed. It wasn't like I meant to hurt him. I was only telling him the truth! Most men want you be honest with them don't they? They are always complaining about how women aren't honest with them and being all secretive and the like!

"Are you listening to me?" interjects Richard on my thoughts.

"Of course… I'm as gorgeous as the midsummer's night with eyes like the stars…" I say in a flat tone.

"Is something wrong?" he questions looking offended obviously not used to being ignored by the females of society.

"Oh nothing you should concern your pretty little head about…" I say as I send him a wicked smirk.

He clearly has no idea what to do with a woman who bites.

Needless to say that the rest of the night goes by equally horribly, especially since all of the dessert was gone when I got back.

Stupid Richard…keeping me away from my cake…

I flop down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling in annoyance. I have a date tomorrow with some bloke named Jasper. Jasper what a horrible name! No one who is very nice is ever named Jasper…

Yes… I'm aware I'm over generalizing!

….good thing I don't care!

I roll my eyes as I glare up at the ceiling, perhaps they will let me go back to work tomorrow. I'm really beginning to miss my old life and my store. I don't care for being followed about like a I'm the queen of bloody England…

Even though I do act like it…

The next day, as I'm forced to play pretend with an ideal candidate of my fathers, we walk down the street of what once was Diagon Alley. The somber silence that fills the air is chilling as he leads me into a coffee shop to alieve the chill of the brisk fall afternoon.

"Perhaps the lady would like some tea?" questions the man as he pulls my chair out.

"Coffee. Three creams. Three sugars. Think you can get that right…sugar?" I ask as I glare up at him.

He smirks haughtily as he walks towards the counter. I study him as he walks away, with his traditional robes and shiny shoes. His dark hair is combed just so, and his deep set green eyes are almost the color of emeralds when you hold them up to the light. He's smart too… the kind of boring smart that's come from years of reading boring books in libraries that are so cold that even the fire in the grate could do nothing to alleviate the permanent chill in a house that has seen so much hate.

Perhaps there is more to Jasper Marksman than meets the eye, or perhaps he is just as I suspect. A greedy, cowardly daddy's boy… who hasn't had an original thought in his life…

"Here is your tea," Jasper exclaims as he sets down a steaming cup of earl gray tea.

"I wanted coffee…" I say flatly.

"Tea is better for you… " He says with a condescending smile.

"Hmm… right… but I wanted coffee…" I say with a tight lipped smile.

"Come now darling… the amount of cream and sugar that you put in that will go straight to your hips, and I want my wife to be slender."

"Your wife?"

"Yes, my wife…. If we are to be married then you will need to make sure that you remain attractive to me otherwise I will lose interest. Plus, I don't care much for you attitude, we will need to adjust that… Woman should sit demurely in _silence_ displaying their best manners. Plus I will need to make sure you are well read so that you may be about to teach our children all of the appropriate lessons."

"I'm sorry I don't know what delusion that you just walked into, but I'm leaving…" I say I get up and make to walk out.

I'm jerked to a halt on my way out the door, Jasper has caught me by my upper arm and is holding on quite tightly.

"You will leave when I tell you to leave," he mutters darkly.

"And if you want to live, you will let me go."

"And why would I-?"

"Because the lady asked you to…" mutters a voice from behind Jasper.

I look over his shoulder and I'm surprised to find Scabior standing behind him. Jasper releases my arm and I rush behind Scabior a look of triumphant the entire time I look at him.

"I'm going to suggest you go home now… the lady won't be needing your services any longer…"

"You're really going to take up with this…"

"I wouldn't insult him if I were you… " I mutter as I look him in the eye, "He's an old friend of mine… One I hold dear to my heart…"

"Do you now?" throws back Scaboir with an incredulously look.

"I thought all I was good for is sex…" He say with a sly smirk.

"What?" I question innocently with a wicked smile, "That isn't enough?"

I laugh as Jasper apparats, hopefully, home.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I turn towards Jasper.

"Just coming from business at Gringotts, I'm very important you know…." He murmurs as he leans in as if he's telling me a secret.

I throw back my head and laugh, "Well I hope you're done, because you have scared off my date… and now I'm all alone!" I say dramatically.

"I also hope that you will forgive me…"

"Of course I will love… I couldn't stay mad at you…" He murmurs as he pulls me into a hug.

"Now….let's go have some fun!" He says as he runs off pulling me with him.

_**Please don't forget to REVIEW! It saves plot bunnies!**_


End file.
